


Wahrheit

by Kuroi_Nezu



Series: No excuses waste of precious breath [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Daddy Issues, First Time, Hux Has Issues, M/M, Power Bottom Hux, Virgin Hux, Virgin Kylo Ren, referenced voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Nezu/pseuds/Kuroi_Nezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accortosi che Hux lo sta spiando, Kylo Ren decide di affrontare la questione di petto e costringe il Generale al confronto; i problemi di Hux vengono improvvisamente a galla e Ren è sufficientemente incuriosito da volerlo aiutare, seppur in modo assai poco ortodosso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wahrheit

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio tantissimo [bucky_be](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_be/pseuds/bucky_be) e [mrbalkanophile](http://mrbalkanophile.livejournal.com/) per i loro bellissimi gifts (rispettivamente [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6830494) e [qui](http://i.imgur.com/tE2Gnp7.jpg)). Questa storia, purtroppo non betata, partecipa alla quarta edizione del Minibang!

_ Si alzò, pronto a ricomporsi, a prendere quant’era accaduto negli ultimi minuti e chiuderlo in un angolo della mente che avrebbe tenuto fermamente sigillato. Pronto a gettarsi tutto alle spalle e a spegnere per sempre quella dannata telecamera. Se lo ripromise ancora ed ancora, mentre si dava una ripulita in bagno. Se lo ripeté con fermezza risistemando al loro posto cappotto e guanti. Se lo stava per ricordare per la ventesima volta quando una richiesta d’accesso alle sue stanze apparve sul pannello di comunicazione. Il flusso di pensieri si infranse contro lo scoglio del volto scoperto di Kylo Ren che attendeva fuori dalla sua porta. _

 

Pochi avrebbero indovinato con successo l’incredibile familiarità di Brendol Hux jr. con il termine “umiliazione” ed ancora meno, nonostante l’intuito precedente, avrebbero pensato che, dopo anni di questo tipo d’esperienza, il Generale del Primo Ordine non ci avesse ancora fatto il callo. Hux stesso aveva delle difficoltà a crederlo possibile: non era più il ragazzino che chinava la testa ad ogni rimprovero, eppure ancora non riusciva ad impedirsi di arrossire da capo a piedi ed il senso di disagio che lo attanagliava alla bocca dello stomaco era lo stesso di quando aveva cinque anni. 

_ Tanta strada per niente _ , si trovò a pensare mentre ripensava ai progetti che era riuscito a realizzare ed ai tanti, tantissimi che avrebbe voluto intraprendere, non fosse giunta la sua morte in maniera prematura. Prematura e dolorosa, come si poteva facilmente supporre dalla presenza di un Kylo Ren privo di maschera a pochi metri da lui. A dividerli c’era solo una porta, una difesa misera, considerato che il suo futuro assassino, tra l’uso della forza e la spada laser, di certo non avrebbe avuto problemi né remore a forzarla. Era già incredibile che avesse richiesto l’accesso in maniera così civile. Richiesta che venne inoltrata nuovamente, con una certa impazienza, dopo pochi minuti d’attesa.

Hux si riscosse, abbandonando i tristi pensieri riguardanti tutti i suoi sogni infranti: sospettava non fosse una buona idea indisporre ancora di più Ren, non se voleva concedersi ancora il lusso di sperare in una morte non dolorosa. Non era mai stato un grande appassionato di soffocamenti e l’idea di finire i suoi giorni strangolato dalle stregonerie del Cavaliere lo metteva vagamente a disagio; ma forse Ren avrebbe preferito strozzarlo a mani nude, per prendersi la sua vendetta… forse Hux sarebbe addirittura riuscito ad ingaggiare un umanissimo combattimento a mani nude e magari sferrare un pugno sul naso al suo avversario, prima di dire addio a questo crudele universo. Sarebbe stata una bella soddisfazione, dopo tutte le scenate che aveva dovuto sopportare negli ultimi mesi.

Gettò un rapido sguardo alla sua stanza, perfettamente in ordine come sempre: se ne meravigliò, considerato quanto quella maniacale disposizione contrastasse con il caos tumultuoso in cui era stato scaraventato solo una manciata di minuti prima. Si ravviò i capelli in un gesto automatico, prima di affrettarsi a concedere l’ingresso all’ospite inquietante: per quanto la sua fine fosse verosimilmente assai vicina, l’ultima cosa che voleva era osservare la sua porta disintegrarsi sotto i colpi della spada di Ren.

*

Non era propriamente facile, la vita a bordo del _Finalizer_ ; non dopo anni e anni passati in semi-solitudine, in luoghi dimenticati dal Creatore, con come unica compagnia la voce del suo Maestro che gli sussurrava nella mente. Snoke aveva sempre compensato la distanza fisica con un’onnipresenza nella sua testa che, a tratti, l’aveva quasi portato ad un’istintiva reazione di ripulsa nei suoi confronti: era difficile mantenere un controllo sui propri pensieri con un costante fruscio nelle orecchie e la sensazione di essere costantemente spiato. I primi tempi del suo addestramento erano stati un vero inferno, tanto che, nonostante fossero passati più di dieci anni, Kylo evitava accuratamente di ricordarne eventi o dettagli. L’unica domanda che gli sorgeva spontanea, quando un ricordo gli tornava alla memoria, contro la sua volontà, era come diamine avesse fatto a non impazzire completamente. C’erano stati dei momenti in cui aveva pensato di essere divenuto schizofrenico, in cui la voce di Snoke non era più distinguibile dalla propria, quando immagini di un passato che voleva solo dimenticare gli si paravano di fronte come fossero il presente. Ricordava di aver quasi perso l’uso delle mani per averle tenute troppo a lungo nell’acqua gelida, intento com’era a lavare del sangue che in realtà non era lì.

Il punto era che, per quanto avesse dovuto cancellare dal proprio orizzonte il concetto di privacy, dopo qualche tempo si era abituato alla presenza del Maestro e, avanzando man mano nel suo addestramento, quella fastidiosa sensazione, come due occhi fissi sulla sua nuca, era andata finalmente scemando. Nelle varie fasi di trasformazione e crescita, Kylo aveva affrontato le situazioni più estreme e le privazioni più rigide, un processo necessario per addentrarsi sempre di più nelle arti del Lato Oscuro; ciò a cui non era stato preparato, però, era lo stretto contatto con altri esseri umani. Per quanto Snoke amasse frugare nella sua testa, proiettava nella mente del suo discepolo ed apprendista solo dei pensieri accuratamente selezionati, volti a formarlo esattamente come voleva; era ben diverso dal costante flusso di pensieri slegati da cui il giovane rischiava di farsi travolgere quando si trovava di fronte ad un comune mortale, privo dello specifico addestramento che permetteva di schermare la propria mente. Il Maestro gli aveva insegnato a scavare nelle menti, ad estrarre le informazioni utili, a soggiogare i più deboli con terrificanti visioni e a sgusciare tra i ricordi come se stesse sfogliando le pagine di un libro. Finché si trattava di un singolo o di un gruppo ristretto di individui, Kylo non aveva problemi a gestire l’immane quantità di pensieri che, inconsapevolmente, questi esternavano.

Non aveva considerato un paio di questioni, quando Snoke l’aveva inviato a bordo di una delle navi del Primo Ordine. Ad esempio, la quantità esorbitante di uomini, soldati e ufficiali con cui si sarebbe trovato, volente o nolente, a convivere; o il fatto che, per quanto la nave fosse di dimensioni considerevoli, si trattava di uno spazio incredibilmente ridotto rispetto alle lande nelle quali si era consumato il suo addestramento. Troppe persone in troppo poco spazio significavano una quantità sconvolgente di sensazioni, emozioni e pensieri da cui era praticamente impossibile ripararsi. Aveva sempre considerato la sua connessione con la Forza un dono, ma nella prima settimana di vita sulla nave era sembrata una vera maledizione: si era ritirato nelle sue stanze, istruendo un droide affinché gli fossero serviti i pasti lì e non nella mensa comune, ed aveva cercato inutilmente di isolarsi da tutto e tutti. I pensieri erano tendenzialmente più facili da respingere e dopo poche ore era già riuscito a trasformare il frastuono che l’aveva accolto a bordo in un mormorio discreto, ma alla lunga ugualmente logorante – dopo circa due giorni era comunque riuscito ad eliminarlo del tutto.

Le emozioni erano tutt’altra questione: agivano a livello viscerale e si espandevano a macchia d’olio, una macchia d’olio particolarmente agitata, che seguiva il sentimento dominante dell’equipaggio senza comunque eliminare quelle piccole onde controcorrente che indicavano i sentimenti dei singoli. Si producevano a livello inconscio ed alla stessa maniera Kylo le percepiva; il più delle volte era come trovarsi su una barchetta in piena tempesta, in balia di un mare scostante ed in subbuglio. Lo sforzo di cercare riparo da quel turbinio di sensazioni gli aveva causato un mal di testa lancinante, che l’aveva portato al primo atto di distruzione a bordo del _Finalizer_ : la scrivania in dotazione era stata ridotta ad un ammasso di metallo fuso. Nessuno gli aveva detto niente, ma era ancora il periodo in cui il Generale non sospettava che i suoi accesi attacchi d’ira potessero essere così deleteri per le finanze della sua nave e tutti gli altri erano troppo terrorizzati per aprire bocca – ed in effetti, la maggior parte dell’equipaggio era ancora impaurita al suo cospetto, nonostante fossero passati diversi mesi dal suo arrivo. Ci aveva messo diversi giorni per riuscire a tenere a bada gli sbalzi d’umore che i continui segnali dall’esterno gli provocavano; era stato più volte sul punto di contattare Snoke, chiedergli di richiamarlo alla Cittadella o in un qualsiasi luogo lontano da quel tormento… come se Snoke non fosse al corrente della sua situazione. Pur avendo smesso di essere una perenne presenza nella sua mente, Kylo sentiva che tra loro vi era un legame ed il suo disagio era talmente forte che di certo il suo Maestro l’aveva percepito. Forse l’aveva addirittura previsto, forse il Cavaliere era stato spedito in mezzo alle truppe proprio per testare la sua capacità nel gestire un così forte flusso d’emozioni. Era solo un’altra delle innumerevoli prove a cui era stato sottoposto, un tentativo infido, mirato a mostrargli come la sua più grande forza, se non regolata, poteva facilmente trasformarsi in una mortale debolezza.

Kylo aveva imparato, era stato costretto ad imparare. Una decina di giorni dopo il suo arrivo e poteva marciare per i corridoi senza rischiare una crisi isterica e senza cedere alla tentazione di soffocare il primo malcapitato che si trovava a tiro. Al contrario dei pensieri formati, però, le emozioni non erano state cancellate completamente: le percepiva ancora, in maniera più sfumata e certamente più controllata, ma capitava ancora, di tanto in tanto, che un’emozione particolarmente forte superasse le sue barriere e gli si parasse di fronte, quasi un ostacolo tangibile.

Era in quel modo che si era accorto che c’era qualcosa che non andava in Hux. I presupposti di una duratura ed efficiente collaborazione erano crollati in totale caduta libera nel giro di pochissimo tempo, ma Kylo non se n’era particolarmente preoccupato: il Generale era un semplice uomo d’armi, era troppo preso nelle sue minuzie per comprendere l’importanza della Forza e mancava di una visione complessiva delle implicazioni che la guerra con la Resistenza portava con sé. A Ren bastava che non interferisse con i suoi progetti e che acconsentisse a fornirgli il necessario per portare a termine le sue missioni: d’altronde, erano parigrado e, per quanto Hux fosse responsabile della nave, non aveva alcun diritto di negare quanto gli veniva richiesto. Evidentemente, il Generale aveva molto da ridire a riguardo.

Kylo non ricordava esattamente quando il rispetto e la circospezione che l’altro provava nei suoi confronti si erano trasformati in fastidio ed esasperazione, ma ricordava il loro primo incontro, quando il Generale l’aveva accolto nell’hangar principale, all’atterraggio del suo trasporto personale. Nonostante lo shock dovuto alle troppe persone presenti – ed ai loro assordanti pensieri – si era sforzato di prestare particolare attenzione al drappello di benvenuto, non tanto per mantenere chissà quali idilliaci rapporti, ma perché non aveva intenzione di dimostrare alcuna debolezza di fronte al Generale e ai suoi ufficiali. Al contrario degli altri, l’uomo doveva aver avuto un addestramento mirato al controllo della mente, perché i suoi pensieri erano ben nascosti e le sue emozioni a malapena percepibili: c’era un certo orgoglio per avere a bordo il braccio destro di Snoke e, al contempo, un vago nervosismo, come se il nuovo arrivato fosse stato inviato per verificare che l’operato del Generale fosse all’altezza delle aspettative. Irritazione per le poche informazioni che gli erano state fornite sul suo ospite e per il fatto di non poterlo osservare in volto, per poter capire precisamente con chi stava avendo a che fare; curiosità volta a quella identità celata ed ai racconti sul suo conto che l’avevano preceduto; rispetto, perché se quello che i racconti riferivano era effettivamente vero, si trovava davanti ad un combattente formidabile e ad un pezzo importante della scacchiera, fondamentale per riuscire a concludere vittoriosamente la partita.

Kylo era rimasto colpito dall’assenza di paura, che invece permeava ogni altro membro dell’equipaggio: per essere un uomo comune, senza un minimo di versatilità nella forza, Brendol Hux jr. aveva fegato da vendere. Fegato ed una personalità ossessivo-compulsiva che cozzava pesantemente con il carattere scostante del Cavaliere, reso ancora più incontrollabile dallo spaesamento e dalla vulnerabilità emotiva causata da quel primo periodo di adattamento. Non c’era voluto molto, quindi, perché la considerazione che il Generale aveva di lui colasse a picco, affossata ancor di più dalla metodica, per quanto spontanea, distruzione di equipaggiamento ed ambienti della nave, e che un fastidio misto ad incredulità fosse praticamente l’unico sentimento provato in sua presenza.

Questo sino a circa una decina di giorni prima, quando Kylo ed il Generale si erano trovati entrambi sul ponte, ad osservare le manovre attente dei piloti per evitare un campo d’asteroidi che si era fatto fin troppo vicino. Hux gli dava le spalle, la schiena rigida, le mani dietro la schiena e la testa alta: aveva lasciato nelle sue stanze il cappotto, senza rendersi conto di quanto fossero evidenti le imbottiture sulle spalle della sua divisa, messe in risalto da un fisico eccessivamente longilineo. L’ultima volta che si erano incrociati era ad una noiosissima riunione di bilancio, da cui Ren si era allontanato pestando i piedi e sbuffando: era convinto che avrebbero parlato di questioni serie, non che fosse una perdita di tempo colossale su quante nuove sedie acquistare per la mensa nell’ala C – di sicuro, se non fosse stato troppo occupato ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, Hux gli avrebbe risposto che l’ordine del giorno gli era stato inviato per mail e avrebbe fatto bene a leggerlo prima d’importunare chi aveva la sfortuna di stargli attorno.

< Generale. Spero che i Suoi uomini sappiano gestire la situazione.> Doveva ammettere che la sua voce, grazie al filtro della maschera, avrebbe messo sull’allerta chiunque, anche l’uomo dai nervi più saldi. Hux non si era accorto della sua presenza sino a quando non aveva aperto bocca e Ren provò una certa soddisfazione nel vedere il Generale sobbalzare per la sorpresa, di fronte all’equipaggio. Il suo ghigno sparì rapidamente da dietro l’elmo nel percepire un’improvvisa ondata di imbarazzo; ci mise un paio di secondi a comprendere che quella vergogna non era sua, ma dell’uomo che lo stava fissando con la solita fredda espressione di disprezzo. Disorientato, sfiorò appena la coscienza dell’altro per capire meglio il sentimento – cos’era, imbarazzo per non essersi accorto della sua presenza? Per essersi lasciato cogliere di sorpresa? – ma il Generale aveva già ripreso il controllo e tutto quello che ricevette fu solo fastidio ed irritazione. Si chiese chi fosse stato ad istruirlo su come nascondere così bene pensieri ed emozioni… Snoke stesso, forse? L’idea era assurda, probabilmente all’interno del Primo Ordine c’erano altri sensitivi che aveva imparato a proteggersi dalle incursioni mentali ed erano in grado d’insegnare come difendersi anche a gente come Hux, che aveva la sensibilità di una roccia. La risposta tagliente dell’uomo ed il moderato battibecco che seguì gli fecero in parte dimenticare la questione, almeno per il momento.

A livello inconscio, però, la sua mente era rimasta focalizzata su Hux; accadeva di rado, ma ogni tanto era come se la Forza lo guidasse verso degli individui particolari, delle sorgenti di pensieri ed emozioni che in qualche modo avevano a che fare con lui – non ne aveva mai parlato al suo Maestro, ma era convinto che non fosse un fatto così bizzarro: in ambienti densamente popolati, era necessario selezionare le fonti d’informazione presumibilmente più utili e se si percepiva qualcosa di correlato alla propria persona, automaticamente la si monitorava con più attenzione. Se questo fosse un processo conscio o inconscio, Kylo Ren non lo sapeva, ma gli era sempre venuto naturale e tanto gli bastava. Di fatto, le emozioni del Generale era decisamente più chiare, riconoscibili anche da un capo all’altro della nave, e più intense erano meno Ren riusciva a distaccarsene, finché una sera la situazione era precipitata drasticamente. 

Il nervosismo che negli ultimi giorni, insolitamente, proveniva dalla coscienza di Hux sembrava privo di fondamenta ed aumentava stranamente d’intensità nelle ore serali; quella sera, colpì il Cavaliere con una tale veemenza che dovette ringraziare il fatto di essere già nelle sue stanze: fermarsi a boccheggiare in mezzo ad un corridoio, nonostante la maschera, sarebbe stato alquanto sconveniente. Kylo si appoggiò alla scrivania, ponderando il da farsi: da un paio di giorni si chiedeva se, forzando il legame che aveva creato inconsciamente, potesse entrare con discrezione nella mente di Hux, carpirne i pensieri e comprendere il turbinio d’emozioni che ultimamente lo sconvolgevano. Forse, ma sapeva che si sarebbe trattato di uno sforzo immane, sarebbe riuscito addirittura a percepire cosa stava fisicamente facendo il Generale, nonostante le loro stanze fossero tutt’altro che vicine. Si costrinse a rilassarsi, a lasciar penetrare nella propria mente le emozioni di quell’uomo così fastidioso, isolandosi da qualsiasi altra sensazione esterna: sapeva di aver rallentato la respirazione ed i propri movimenti, mentre si toglieva di dosso i molteplici strati della sua tenuta. Era convinto di essere pronto al contatto, di essere ben saldo sulle gambe e capace di mantenere distinta la sua mente da quella dell’altro: bè, non lo era. Non sarebbe mai stato pronto per quello che, d’un tratto, senza alcun preavviso, gli si presentò davanti, colpendolo con una forza tale da farlo barcollare. Non era la realtà, ma una serie di immagini – tratte direttamente da Hux, dal controllato ed impeccabile generale del Primo Ordine, che al momento non era affatto… come dire… se stesso. Ren deglutì pesantemente, cercando in ogni modo di districarsi dall’altro, dall’imbarazzo e dal senso di liberazione che uno dei due, non sapeva più chi, stava provando in quel momento.

Quando riuscì finalmente ad interrompere quel legame, si rese conto che l’imbarazzo era tutto suo, come la sensazione di calore alle guance e lo spaesamento, seguito subito da qualcosa che non provava da anni: tradimento. Hux aveva attivato la telecamera della sua stanza. Il Generale Hux aveva consapevolmente abusato della sua autorità, ignorato totalmente la privacy del co-comandante per soddisfare… cosa? La sua curiosità? La sua perversione? Per raccogliere elementi per poter umiliare, in un futuro, il braccio destro di Snoke? Ren era esterrefatto. Automaticamente i suoi occhi saettarono sulla telecamera e si dovette trattenere dal distruggerla seduta stante: no, farla accartocciare su se stessa non sarebbe stato d’alcuna utilità e di certo non avrebbe saziato l’irreprimibile bisogno di colpire qualcosa. Ripetutamente. Con veemenza. Ad esempio, la faccia di Hux. Prima che l’idea potesse effettivamente concretizzarsi nella sua mente, Kylo si ritrovò con nuovamente addosso la sua maglietta, di fronte alla porta del Generale, dito già premuto sul pulsante per la richiesta d’accesso. Senza maschera. Dannazione.

*

Per essere giunto in maniera così tempestosa, pronto a procedere con un’esecuzione assai sommaria ed ufficiosa di uno degli uomini più potenti del Primo Ordine, Ren aveva un’aria assai poco convinta: era come se fosse giunto lì per caso, sovrappensiero, senza avere il tempo di elaborare un piano d’attacco. Hux notò l’assenza della spada laser al suo fianco e si costrinse a mascherare il suo nervosismo: niente spada significava con ogni probabilità una morte per strangolamento… decisamente poco dignitoso. Sperò che i dettagli della sua triste dipartita non fossero diffusi, poteva già immaginare la smorfia di disgusto sul volto di suo padre. Un’immagine costruita con tanta cura e distrutta con una tale semplicità… Si ricompose, cercando di mantenere una certa facciata formale: per quanto non riuscisse a crederci, c’era la quasi inesistente possibilità che la ragione per cui un Kylo Ren a viso scoperto, dall’aria trafelata e – notò solo in quel momento – scalzo si trovava nelle sue stanze non fosse legata alle sue più recenti… attività. Tutto ciò che doveva fare era tenere sotto controllo i propri pensieri e cercare di gestire al meglio la situazione.

< Lord Ren… a cosa devo l’onore?>

Se non fosse stato particolarmente abile con la Forza, Kylo Ren ci sarebbe quasi cascato: Hux era incredibilmente bravo nel mantenere un’espressione neutra, glielo concedeva. Peccato che, da un lato, il nervosismo traspirasse ugualmente, nonostante i suoi tentativi e, dall’altro, l’intera situazione era altamente ridicola: Hux e la sua stanza erano perfettamente in ordine, nonostante aleggiasse nell’aria un vago odore di ormoni – al solo pensarci gli veniva da ridere per quanto fosse tutto assolutamente assurdo – e, in netta contrapposizione, Ren, i capelli a coprirgli gli occhi, scalzo, disarmato e con le guance arrossate, come se avesse corso per tutta la nave in preda a chissà quale frenesia (non era ancora certo di non averlo fatto. Sperava di non aver dato troppo spettacolo). Il problema era che tutta la rabbia, l’offesa di una fiducia (c’era mai stata?) tradita e l’indignazione che aveva provato nel vedersi proiettate quelle immagini erano di colpo sparite, sostituite da una sensazione di disagio che poco aveva a che fare con lui e parecchio con l’uomo che si trovava di fronte.

Kylo Ren non aveva problemi col sesso; Ben Solo ne aveva avuti: aveva osservato suo padre mentre si lasciava andare a sorrisi smaglianti e frasi seducenti con buona parte della popolazione femminile in cui era incappato e se ne era vergognato. Non perché pensasse che suo padre non fosse fedele a sua madre – era in grado di distinguere un vero tentativo di flirt dall’atteggiamento scanzonato che era proprio del carattere di Han Solo – ma perché era qualcosa che richiedeva uno stretto contatto umano ed un certo grado di fiducia, campi in cui il giovane Ben si era sempre trovato a disagio. Le regole jedi a riguardo gli avevano fornito delle scuse valide, piuttosto che affossare chissà quali desideri. Se vi era ancora un po’ di Ben nel Cavaliere – Kylo lo negava con tutte le sue forze, Snoke lo sospettava – non era quel lato ad essere sopravvissuto al passaggio al Lato Oscuro: vissuto tendenzialmente in solitudine, Kylo Ren aveva avuto poche tentazioni, ma soprattutto aveva ricercato un’autarchia completa. Il suo Maestro era stato molto chiaro, per raggiungere l’apice del suo potere non doveva dipendere in alcun modo da alcuno, per nessun motivo (dentro di sé, si era sempre chiesto se Snoke si rendesse conto o meno che, seguendo il suo consiglio, l’ultimo passo sarebbe stato eliminare proprio colui che l’aveva preso sotto la sua ala). In pratica, dunque, Ren non aveva mai ricercato il piacere con un’altra persona: se se ne fosse presentata l’occasione, ne avrebbe di certo approfittato e goduto, ma la sua mancanza d’esperienza di prima mano nel settore non lo preoccupava per nulla – senza contare che, nella prima settimana di permanenza a bordo del _Finalizer_ , aveva appreso da soldati e ufficiali più di quanto avrebbe mai voluto imparare sull’argomento.

Altro discorso andava fatto per Hux. Kylo aveva percepito qualcosa, assieme a quelle immagini: un blocco, un rifiuto ed al contempo un senso di estrema liberazione, un peso che veniva tolto. C’era di certo qualcosa che non andava… si chiese che conseguenze ci sarebbero state, se avesse forzato la mano e recuperato con la forza ciò che il Generale teneva gelosamente nascosto nella sua mente. Forse, per il momento, era il caso di reggere il gioco.

< Generale… credo ci sia un problema con le telecamere di sicurezza.>

Se già vedere il corpo di Kylo Ren attraverso il filtro della telecamera aveva colpito seriamente Hux, vederlo dal vivo ed al contempo sentire la sua voce – la sua vera voce, senza modulatori di sorta od inquietanti secchi in testa – rischiava seriamente di compromettere qualsiasi tentativo di sobrietà e compostezza. Ci mise un paio di secondi nel registrare quanto gli era stato detto e dire addio alla vaghissima speranza di uscire da quest’imbarazzante situazione tutto d’un pezzo… o ancora vivo. Questo era un problema; si era sempre ritenuto un ottimo giocatore di _dejarik_ , ma al momento non sembrava in grado di delineare una strategia sensata. Aveva troppe poche informazioni su Ren e le sue eventuali reazioni, troppe variabili non calcolabili. Scartò l’opzione “negare tutto sino all’ultimo”, probabilmente avrebbe solo irritato il Cavaliere portandolo ad uno dei suoi attacchi d’ira; se avesse ammesso quanto accaduto, cosa sarebbe successo? Gli sarebbero state chieste spiegazioni che non era in grado di fornire neanche a se stesso. Una via di mezzo tra i due estremi era la scelta più logica, ma anche la più complicata da realizzare, sapendo che Ren poteva fiutare senza troppa difficoltà ogni menzogna ed omissione… ma, se si poteva dire qualcosa in difesa del Generale, era che di certo non mancava di fegato.

< Un problema? Di che genere?> Tutto questo si sarebbe risolto in un clamoroso autogol o in un’insperata vittoria.

< Vorrei segnalare un presunto abuso, temo che qualcuno abbia utilizzato i codici d’accesso alla telecamera installata nei miei alloggi. – il tutto si stava orientando prepotentemente verso l’autogol – La procedura?>

< La procedura?>

< Per la segnalazione.>

Se si fosse visto dall’esterno, Hux sarebbe probabilmente arrossito per la vergogna (più di quanto già non fosse), implorando il pavimento di aprirsi ed inghiottirlo; vissuta dall’interno, c’era da dire, le cose non andavano molto meglio: aveva la vaga consapevolezza che ripetere a pappagallo pezzi di frasi non era la migliore strategia per provare la sua innocenza, o se non altro per dissimulare la propria confusione. Non aiutava il fatto che Ren si fosse fatto fin troppo vicino e che la sua presenza avesse una certa capacità di turbarlo. Senza neanche rendersene conto le spalle gli si erano incurvate, la postura autoritaria e rigida, di chi è abituato ad avere tutto sotto controllo e tutti ai suoi ordini, era minata da un senso di disagio; quando parlò riconobbe a stento il tono della propria voce, lento e circospetto nel riferire parte del regolamento che conosceva a memoria.

< È necessario inviare per messaggio criptato la segnalazione, specificando data e dinamiche dell’abuso, al diretto superiore di chi si presume abbia compiuto il fatto; una copia va altresì inviata per conoscenza all’Ufficio di Controllo Centrale.>

Se prima gli sembrava che Ren si fosse avvicinato eccessivamente, ora il Generale poteva senza dubbio definire il tutto una violazione del proprio spazio vitale. Si costrinse a sollevare il mento per sfidare con uno sguardo gelido la smorfia divertita dell’altro e mantenere il contatto visivo.

< E mi dica, Generale… chi è il Suo diretto superiore?>

Sapeva dove stava andando a parare, ma questo non gl’impedì di sentirsi gelare nell’animo; cosa doveva essere? Un ricatto? Una minaccia? Una tortura che anticipava solo la sua ormai prossima dipartita? Un tentativo di umiliarlo, di esporre pubblicamente il suo riprovevole comportamento all’intero Primo Ordine e al Leader Supremo in particolare? In tutta quella situazione delirante, ciò che lo infastidiva di più era una vocina nella propria testa, che gli suggeriva che forse se lo meritava: non era stato cresciuto ed addestrato perché sprecasse il suo tempo in futili sollazzamenti né, soprattutto, perché abusasse del potere che gli era stato conferito. Era parte di una grande macchina e, in quanto ingranaggio, doveva pensare al proprio lavoro e svolgerlo impeccabilmente: quello che aveva lasciato accadere nell’ultimo periodo era imperdonabile ed assolutamente indegno di lui. Com’era indegno il modo in cui si stava lasciando intimorire da un personaggio assurdo come Kylo Ren; non era arrivato fino a quel punto per vacillare così, si disse.

Indurì, se possibile, ancora di più lo sguardo, cercando di appesantire le parole d’orgoglio, come avrebbe fatto in un’altra occasione, senza colpe e senza vergogne.

< Solo il Leader Supremo, Lord Ren. Nessun altro.>

Era incredibile come alcuni semplici argomenti suscitassero in Hux delle reazioni così prevedibili; ma probabilmente anche questo faceva parte del personaggio che si era costruito. Arrivati ad un certo grado di visibilità e di prestigio, determinate azioni suscitano necessariamente altrettante determinate reazioni: se qualcuno sottolinea un errore, si deve sempre dimostrare di aver agito nel miglior modo possibile; se si scopre che un proprio sottoposto ha fallito si mostra quel gelido muro d’imparzialità che permette un giudizio giusto nell’ottica del bene comune; se si sentono rivolgere delle critiche ai principi dell’Ordine, ci si deve sdegnare; se si è riusciti a risalire l’intera scala gerarchica, specie ad una giovane età, è bene esserne orgogliosi e fieri. Il Generale Hux aveva di certo studiato con cura le varie facce da mostrare per ogni singola occasione e le impiegava con maestria, aiutato da quella briglia di razionalismo che aveva permeato la sua intera educazione e formato il suo carattere.

Non era possibile arrivare a certe posizioni e mantenere un comportamento genuino, ma Hux riusciva a fingere quella genuinità, quell’austerità e rigore talmente bene che probabilmente nessun membro del Primo Ordine avrebbe messo in dubbio che quello era esattamente il carattere del loro capo: per accorgersi di quanto tutto questo fosse una recita ci voleva un occhio particolarmente allenato e, se possibile, un aiutino della Forza nel cogliere segnali nascosti. Kylo aveva poco occhio, ma un forte legame con la Forza e, soprattutto, la curiosità di scoprire cosa effettivamente si nascondeva dietro quell’apparenza algida.

< Questo semplifica le cose, ma mi chiedo, Generale… − e di fronte a quel tono, a quel sorriso appena accennato e allo sguardo tutt’altro che confortante Hux dovette proibirsi di deglutire – cosa penserebbe il Leader Supremo del proprio integerrimo sottoposto, se gli proponessi di scavare nella Sua mente?>

Eccola lì la crepa nella sicurezza del suo sguardo, ecco la breccia: era bastato un attimo e le carte erano state scoperte. Hux aveva capito che non c’erano più vie di fuga: Ren sapeva e sapeva che il Generale ne era consapevole e che, se mai c’era stata una certa simmetria di potere tra i due, Hux era riuscito a perderla ed ora si trovava stretto all’angolo, alla mercé di chissà quale piano del Cavaliere.

Ora che la situazione era chiara e la finzione inutile, si rifiutò di provare a negare tutto: per quanto i recenti avvenimenti l’avessero messo fortemente in dubbio, aveva ancora una minima dignità da preservare. Mentire spudoratamente di fronte ad uno capace di leggere nella mente rientrava in un livello troppo basso per essere contemplabile. Digrignò i denti, ma più che sdegno sentiva di emanare semplice rabbia mista a paura (no, non paura. Nonostante tutto, non aveva paura di Ren… si trattava più che altro di apprensione nel riconoscere che forse una morte lenta non era la peggiore delle cose che potessero capitargli).

< Cosa vuoi da me, Ren?>

Incredibile come una crepa si propagasse così rapidamente che quella che prima era una semplice scheggia potesse dare vita ad un crollo magistrale; un crollo esteticamente piacevole, si trovò a considerare inconsciamente, perché l’umanità che trapelava dalle macerie aveva tolto il velo di rigore e serietà che offuscava di solito lo sguardo del Generale. Dall’impassibilità vagamente tinta di sdegno Hux era passato ad esprimere una tale folla di emozioni che Kylo aveva difficoltà a coglierle tutte e a distinguerle tra loro. Tuttavia la domanda richiedeva una certa cautela nella risposta: c’erano vari motivi che l’avevano portato di fronte all’ingresso delle stanze private del Generale, ma non sarebbe stato utile scoprire immediatamente tutte le sue carte. Non sarà stato un maestro di strategia ai livelli di Hux, ma, quando non troppo preso dalla sua eccessiva emotività, era in grado di studiare le sue mosse in maniera sensata.

Aveva deciso di fare questo esperimento di comprensione dello strano figuro che si trovava davanti; fosse stato un altro al suo posto, non avrebbe esitato un secondo ad eliminarlo per punire una simile trasgressione, ma il Generale aveva la fortuna di essere al momento indispensabile e di certo Snoke non sarebbe stato felice di scoprire che il suo prezioso allievo aveva giustiziato il comandante del _Finalizer_ per una semplice questione di pudore. Con la fortuna di essere se stesso, Hux aveva evitato l’ira del Cavaliere, che invece di cedere ai suoi impulsi si era costretto a fermarsi, analizzare quanto aveva percepito e rifletterci: una volta che la curiosità aveva preso il sopravvento, Kylo non aveva alcuna intenzione di demordere.

< Voglio sapere cosa ti ha spinto a spiarmi nelle mie stanze, come un ladro.>

< Credo sia naturale voler scoprire chi sto effettivamente ospitando sulla _mia_ nave, visto che non mi è stata fornita alcuna informazione sul tuo conto e la mia fiducia è stata ricambiata con la sistematica distruzione di attrezzature ed ambienti!>

Ren archiviò l’informazione implicita, ovvero che evidentemente la sola parola del Leader Supremo non era sufficiente a tranquillizzare il Generale; non poteva essere un cieco burattino dell’Ordine se non riusciva ad eliminare i dubbi riguardanti l’eccelso allievo di Snoke.

< Immagino che vedere la mia faccia sia stato fondamentale per decidere sulla mia pericolosità…>

Hux soffocò l’istinto di imprecare, mentre sentiva il rossore imporporargli le guance e scendere lungo il collo: era da una vita che non si sentiva così alle strette, da quando si trovava costretto a fissare le proprie ginocchia nella speranza che lo sguardo paterno, soffocante di delusione, smettesse di pesargli addosso. Era come avere nuovamente cinque anni e aver ceduto all’irrefrenabile desiderio di afferrare un biscotto, nell’illusione di non essere scoperto ed evitare la punizione. Non era mai successo. Si chiese quale sarebbe stata la punizione, questa volta.

Kylo Ren non era mai stato una persona particolarmente paziente, ma la scena che gli si stava parando davanti era sufficiente fonte di intrattenimento e distrazione; il volto di Hux sembrava un campo di battaglia: lo sforzo per mantenere lo sguardo saldo e fisso di fronte a sé era evidente dal tremolio dei muscoli e dalla fronte corrugata, la vampata di colore risaltava sul suo pallore naturale, facendo a pugni con i capelli, ma mettendo in risalto gli occhi, vagamente lucidi mentre memorie poco piacevoli gli si presentavano alla mente. Gli sarebbe bastato richiamare appena la Forza e avrebbe potuto scorgerne i minimi dettagli, ma si limitò a considerare le emozioni che pulsavano attorno a lui. Vi era talmente immerso che quasi non si accorse quello che il Generale, a denti stretti, si era costretto a rivelare.

< Curiosità.>

Si impedì di scoppiare a ridere, perché mancava solo che Hux cominciasse a dondolare sul posto per essere l’esatta rappresentazione del bambino sgridato. Bastò un momento perché un’altra immagine, di un altro bambino in una simile situazione, gli si affacciasse alla mente e cancellasse qualsiasi traccia di umorismo. Si concentrò sull’uomo di fronte a lui per evitare di scivolare in ricordi che non pensava nemmeno di possedere.

< La curiosità si soddisfa rapidamente, Generale, eppure la faccenda è stata tutt’altro che isolata. Voglio sapere perché?>

< Non lo so!>

Non era sua intenzione sbottare, né rivelarsi così vulnerabile; ogni volta che credeva di aver toccato il fondo della vergogna, scopriva un livello nascosto ancor più profondo e vi veniva trascinato. Non era in grado di distinguere i vari piani di disperazione che si stavano sovrapponendo tra di loro: ricordava le umiliazioni all’Accademia, il giudizio impietoso di suo padre, il disagio e la fascinazione la prima volta che aveva attivato quella dannata telecamera, la confusione che l’aveva investito quando, senza rendersene conto, si era lentamente dimenticato del perché dell’abuso e si era lasciato trascinare in un vortice di emozioni che non poteva portare a niente di buono. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per dimenticare tutto questo: era stata una breccia nella diga che aveva fatto crollare l’argine… se solo avesse potuto fare un passo indietro, tornare a quindici giorni prima e prendere la decisione che tutti si sarebbero aspettati prendesse…

< Hux?>

Si costrinse a concentrarsi sul presente, sul volto (vagamente preoccupato? No, probabilmente era un effetto del mezzo attacco di panico che aveva appena avuto, la sua vista non funzionava a dovere) di un Ren stranamente calmo. Si ritrasse istintivamente quando lo vide alzare una mano, ma non era abbastanza rapido per sfuggirgli e, cosa bizzarra, la presa sul suo braccio non era brusca come si sarebbe aspettato – non c’era il dolore che si era abituato ad accostare al contatto fisico e, più ancora del tocco in sé, quella delicatezza gli faceva girare la testa. Sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre, rimettendo a fuoco la stanza, e si sforzò di capire quanto gli stava dicendo.

< Posso aiutarti a capire, devi solo darmi il permesso di farlo. Posso ridarti il controllo che hai perso, posso rimettere assieme i pezzi. Me lo lascerai fare?>

Snoke non avrebbe approvato l’improvvisa ed ingiustificata morte del Generale, ma tantomeno non avrebbe gradito un uomo del suo rango con la mente ridotta a poltiglia; Ren poteva stare attento quanto voleva, ma se Hux avesse collaborato sarebbe stato meno doloroso per lui e più facile per l’altro, che avrebbe potuto evitare irreparabili danni. Lo osservò mentre il significato di quanto il Cavaliere gli aveva appena detto cominciava ad essere più chiaro e la reazione fu un lampo di apprensione mista a diffidenza (questa era un’emozione che aveva sempre accostato ad Hux e ritrovarla nella gran confusione era, in una certa misura, confortante). Lo lasciò ponderare, immaginando quanto fosse complicato per un uomo che era sempre vissuto dietro ad uno scudo aprirsi a qualcuno, considerato poi che il loro rapporto non era mai stato dei migliori.

Quando aveva ormai perso le speranze e stava già elaborando un piano B, il Generale annuì lentamente, lo sguardo un po’ più deciso, ma ancora fortemente confuso. Prima che potesse cambiare idea, lo prese per le spalle, pronto a dargli stabilità nel caso non reggesse, e diminuì la distanza tra loro appoggiando la fronte contro quella dell’altro. Lo sentì trattenere il fiato e per alcuni secondi l’aria fu riempita dal suono martellante di un cuore che batteva troppo in fretta.

< Rilassati, sarà più facile.> mormorò, dandogli un’altra manciata di secondi per riprendere il fiato ed il controllo. Poi, quando le acque si furono calmate abbastanza, si lasciò scivolare oltre la superficie.

*

C’erano due persone, un uomo ed una donna, di fronte a lui, in piedi, mentre lui era seduto sul tappeto, un libro aperto davanti. L’aveva scelto dallo scaffale in parte perché era situato sufficientemente in basso per poterlo raggiungere e in parte perché aveva un sacco di figure, immagini di vascelli spaziali e pianeti incredibili da osservare ad occhi sgranati; c’erano anche tante scritte, ma quelle non l’interessavano, perché non sapeva leggerle. Non sapeva _ancora_ leggerle. La coppia lo sovrastava, torreggiando sopra di lui come un giudice pronto ad emettere il verdetto; l’uomo gli stava chiedendo di leggere una frase scritta in grassetto, appena sotto l’immagine di una giungla dalla vegetazione di colore arancione e blu scuro. Ripeteva la richiesta, ma lui semplicemente non poteva, non sapeva come soddisfarlo, nonostante fosse tutto quello che voleva. Sentiva una pesantezza nel petto ed il desiderio di scusarsi ripetutamente, ma sapeva che non sarebbe servito, che la mancanza non sarebbe stata colmata così. Abbassò la testa, la vergogna manifesta su tutto il volto mentre si sforzava di non lasciar scorrere le lacrime: sapeva che avrebbero solo aumentato la delusione nei suoi confronti. Ne aveva già avuto esperienza.

Era seduto su una sedia troppo alta per lui, le gambe ciondolavano prive d’appoggio. Aveva in mano una penna e sotto gli occhi un foglio pieno di cifre; sentiva lo sguardo di suo padre fisso sulla nuca, in attesa che risolvesse il test. Era una prova che i bambini più svegli riuscivano a passare verso gli otto anni, ma in media era logica per quelli di nove. Per Brendol Hux era scandaloso che a sei anni suo figlio non ci riuscisse ancora.

Sentiva la stanchezza di notti passate ad imparare tutto quello che avrebbe già dovuto sapere da tempo, a studiare tutti i libri che trovava per la casa. Quando non capiva qualcosa, aveva preso l’abitudine di far uscire l’argomento nelle passeggiate che faceva con sua madre: almeno due volte a settimana, Brendol jr. l’accompagnava in città a fare acquisti – “a fare un giro in società”, avrebbe detto lei, troppo orgogliosa per ammettere quanto il crollo dell’Impero avesse inciso sulla loro condizione di vita, tanto da costringerla a sbrigare faccende così triviali invece d’inviare i servitori. Sua madre era una persona estremamente istruita ed amava dimostrarlo, il che la rendeva un’inesauribile fonte di conoscenza. Sopra ogni cosa, non amava non avere una risposta pronta ad ogni tipo di domanda: se non sapeva fornirne una immediatamente, la volta successiva avrebbe immancabilmente sollevato lo stesso argomento, spiegando fin nei minimi particolari in cosa consistesse. Il figlio la ascoltava ed assorbiva quanto poteva.

L’aveva incrociato in atrio – casualmente, perché suo padre di solito era sempre all’Accademia – e gli aveva chiesto dove stesse andando: aveva visto il lampo d’indignazione nel sentirsi rispondere che stava per accompagnare sua madre in città. A dieci anni i ragazzi non dovrebbero passare il tempo con le proprie madri, era stata la ripicca seccata. A dieci anni dovrebbero fare pratica coi blasters ed affinare le proprie capacità strategiche e di comando, non correre dietro alle sottane materne come dei mocciosi di campagna. Brendol jr. non era più uscito con sua madre.

Una volta entrato in Accademia, i suoi voti si erano rivelati tra i migliori che fossero mai stati ottenuti e per un breve tempo si era illuso di avercela fatta, di avere veramente le carte in regola affinché suo padre, guardandolo, fosse orgoglioso di averlo come figlio. Questo prima che cominciassero i corsi di combattimento corpo a corpo. Suo padre era un uomo imponente, alto, di corporatura robusta, letale tanto negli scontri ravvicinati quanto come cecchino; Brendol jr. aveva ereditato l’altezza senza prenderne la stazza. Era nel letto dell’infermeria, il braccio sinistro rotto dopo un incontro; sentiva la vergogna bruciargli in viso e ringraziò il fatto che suo padre non si sarebbe mai degnato di venire a controllare come stava. Non avrebbe retto l’umiliazione di fronte al personale dell’infermeria. L’aveva incontrato in corridoio la sera stessa, mentre tornava nella sua stanza col braccio al collo; non dovette nemmeno alzare lo sguardo per sentire la delusione trapelare. Si costrinse a salutare e a non accelerare il passo, la mortificazione che lo appesantiva come un macigno.

Aveva passato tutti i corsi di corpo a corpo con il massimo dei voti ed il minimo di sonno: aveva tagliato sulle pause pranzo ed evitato con maestria i coprifuoco per colmare anche questa lacuna. Aveva trovato una cadetta che si allenasse con lui, una giovane robusta, con un destro micidiale ed uno spirito combattivo notevole; i loro rapporti si limitavano agli incontri in palestra di prima mattina e nelle pause pranzo ed erano strettamente pratici. Non l’avrebbe definita un’amica, perché non lo era: era solo l’unica di tutti i cadetti a non aver paura di fare a botte con lui al di fuori dei corsi regolari. Se il cognome che portava l’aveva protetto dagli episodi di violenza che aveva visto scoppiare nei dormitori e nei bagni, l’aveva anche reso perennemente solo: nessuno s’arrischiava ad entrare volontariamente in contatto col figlio del Comandante. Ma gli andava bene, non aveva tempo per avere amici, c’era troppo lavoro da fare per potersi concedere una distrazione simile. Od un qualsiasi tipo di distrazione.

Anche quando suo padre non poteva vederlo, il senso di vergogna non lo abbandonava; premette il viso contro il cuscino ruvido, sperando di riprendere il controllo del proprio corpo. Non sapeva neanche cosa l’avesse preso, perché improvvisamente avesse questo desiderio di toccarsi: sapeva quanto fosse piacevole, ma avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi sulla simulazione del giorno dopo, non su queste trivialità. Si sfiorò attraverso il tessuto dei pantaloni, ma il volto deluso di suo padre gli balenò davanti e dovette mordersi la mano per impedirsi di gridare per la frustrazione. Si alzò e andò a rivedere gli schemi per il giorno dopo, costringendosi a non cedere.

Anche negli anni successivi, una volta lasciata l’Accademia, quando si lasciava andare ai suoi bisogni – in maniera metodica, efficiente, perché il tempo non andava sprecato per quello – non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso il senso di mortificazione che accompagnava quel gesto che avrebbe dovuto essere liberatorio.

Ren era l’esatto opposto del modello che suo padre gli aveva sempre presentato: disciplina, rigore, duro lavoro, abnegazione, sacrificio. Sapeva di aver avuto un’educazione molto dura, ma quella di Kylo Ren pareva essere stata inesistente. Lo irritava ed al contempo, nel profondo – ove non s’arrischiava mai ad avventurarsi – lo invidiava. Terribilmente.

Il giorno in cui aveva concluso il suo percorso all’Accademia e gli era stato assegnato il suo primo ruolo di responsabilità all’interno dell’Ordine, si era aspettato un qualche tipo di riconoscimento: una frase pronunciata con soddisfazione, una mano sulla spalla, un incoraggiamento per la sua carriera futura. Suo padre non era venuto a cercarlo. Era assieme agli altri ufficiali di rango superiore il giorno della sua partenza. L’aveva osservato a distanza e quando i loro sguardi si erano incrociati, aveva annuito impercettibilmente prima di voltarsi a conversare con i suoi parigrado. Un semplice cenno del capo, niente di più. Eppure Brendol jr. era talmente felice che il cuore gli stava per scoppiare in petto.

Era accasciato per terra, sul pavimento gelido della propria stanza, o forse era a cavalcioni di Ren, muovendosi ritmicamente senza che un solo pensiero gli attraversasse la mente. Non si era mai sentito così leggero. Non si era mai sentito così potente. Invincibile. Mai.

*

Ritornare nella propria mente, nei propri pensieri fu come essere improvvisamente gettato in acqua dopo essersi illuso di poter toccare le cime più alte. Kylo boccheggiò, riuscendo a mantenersi stabile in piedi; sentiva il respiro accelerato di Hux ed il suo peso che poggiava quasi completamente sulle sue braccia, le mani strette sui ad altezza dei bicipiti. Se l’avesse lasciato, sarebbe crollato a terra come un corpo inanimato, nonostante nel processo si fosse aggrappato alla sottile maglia nera che ricopriva il torso del Cavaliere.

Prima che lo sforzo diventasse eccessivo, lo condusse verso il letto e lo fece sedere, assicurandosi che non s’accasciasse ugualmente a terra. Nonostante l’esperienza, sembrava più controllato di prima: il volto era ancora rosso, il respiro gli veniva a fatica, ma gli occhi erano lucidi, concentrati, come se nella sua mente stesse cercando di tirare le fila di quanto aveva visto. Probabilmente lo stava facendo. Erano ricordi suoi, alcuni parzialmente dimenticati, altri ben incisi nella sua memoria, ma riviverli in sequenza, alcuni a distanza di anni, glieli aveva fatti considerare secondo una nuova prospettiva. Aveva un gran lavoro di rielaborazione davanti.

Da parte sua, Kylo aveva avuto la conferma di quanto aveva solo intuito, eppure il suo interesse per la questione non era diminuito: aveva scoperto le ragioni per cui il Generale si presentava nella sua veste di disciplina e abnegazione, ma non sapeva ancora com’era sotto le sue protezioni. Per scoprirlo, tuttavia, avrebbe dovuto attendere.

Al momento non aveva una grande presa sul mondo esterno: la testa gli girava e grazie al cielo era, non sapeva bene come o da quanto, seduto su una superficie stabile. Attraverso la foschia che gli offuscava i sensi percepì distintamente una mano sulla spalla – una mano grande, tanto calda che per un istante pensò di essersi scottato – e una voce all’orecchio, il soffio leggero a solleticargli i capelli.

< Se vorrai, sai dove trovarmi.>

*

Ci aveva messo meno di quanto pensasse, meno di quanto ci aveva messo a stabilire la routine della telecamera. Probabilmente i freni erano già stati danneggiati a sufficienza da permettere ad una piccola spinta di spezzarli completamente. Quattro giorni più tardi, Kylo Ren aprì la porta d’ingresso alle sue stanze e si trovò di fronte il Generale: ad un osservatore normale niente sarebbe parso insolito, ma Ren percepiva la leggera ansia che trapelava dall’uomo, un’insicurezza che, nella sua distorta visione del mondo, rasentava il tenero. Se gliel’avesse detto, probabilmente Hux avrebbe cercato di strangolarlo; rimase in silenzio, ma lo pensò ugualmente, riflettendo su quanto gli venisse spontaneo prendere poco sul serio il suo co-comandante.

Si fece da parte e lo lasciò entrare, permettendogli di scrutare attentamente i dintorni. Hux si era aspettato l’allucinante caos che solo un individuo impulsivo come Ren poteva creare, ma la situazione era nettamente migliore di quanto non avesse creduto. Certo, c’era, notò con sdegno, un cumulo di abiti gettati all’angolo della scrivania, ma le camere versavano tendenzialmente in uno stato accettabile. Si concentrò sul letto – una piazza e mezza, come il suo, incredibilmente preparato – e inspirò per calmare i suoi nervi. Sobbalzò leggermente quando due mani come fornaci gli si appoggiarono sulle spalle, massaggiando i muscoli tesi.

< Rilassati, non c’è motivo di agitarsi.>

Si trattenne dal rispondere piccato chiedendogli perché dovesse usare delle frasi talmente _cliché_ , ma si limitò a scuotere il capo.

< Non sono neanche sicuro del perché io sia qui.>

Un’immagine gli apparve davanti, la stessa immagine a cui aveva dato vita lui stesso in quella serata di follia: muscoli coperti di sudore, mani che stringevano lenzuola, occhi che parevano perforargli il cranio per la loro intensità e quella sensazione di piacevole stretta al basso ventre che…

< Ecco perché sei qui.>

Si voltò a guardarlo, notando come il suo volto fosse incredibilmente aperto e, sperando di non ingannarsi, sincero.

< Sei qui per concederti qualcosa che non ti sei mai permesso, nonostante tu ne abbia avuto bisogno da troppo tempo.>

Aveva una lista di almeno una ventina di elementi che potevano provare che questa era una pessima idea, ma le motivazioni nella sua mente risuonavano con la voce di suo padre e, per una volta, Hux ne aveva veramente avuto abbastanza.

< E tu perché sei qua?>

Questa volta Ren si concesse un mezzo sorriso, mentre con noncuranza si sfilava i guanti che ancora indossava, restando in maglietta e pantaloni, i piedi nudi sul freddo pavimento.

< Sono qui per te… – Hux non trattenne uno sbuffo questa volta – e perché sono a mia volta curioso. Ho percepito una persona estremamente diversa dal noioso compila-carte che sono costretto a sopportare quotidianamente. Voglio vederla più da vicino.>

< È questo che è per te, quindi? Un esperimento?> ribatté il Generale, ignorando deliberatamente la descrizione assolutamente faziosa che gli era appena stata fatta.

< Un’esperienza, direi. Ho la sensazione che, in fin dei conti, questo sarà utile ad entrambi.>

Mentre una mano proseguiva nel massaggio, l’altra scese lungo la schiena e si appoggiò su un fianco, attirando i loro corpi più vicino; sentì Hux irrigidirsi appena nell’assenza di distanza.

< Non ho particolare esperienza in questo settore, Ren.> borbottò, trovando particolarmente interessante il muro grigio alla sua destra. Era più sensato mettere le carte in tavola, ma questo non rendeva più facile la questione.

< Neanch’io, ma non sarà un problema.>

A sentire quella risposta si rilassò un po’, confortato all’idea di non essere in svantaggio rispetto al suo… collega? Compagno? Partner? Co-comandante, ecco. Anche se, probabilmente, forse il suo era solo un inutile puntiglio, più che un problema reale: se Ren avesse voluto umiliarlo l’avrebbe fatto ben prima.

Ren stava cercando di rompere lentamente il ghiaccio ed Hux seguiva attentamente ogni suo singolo movimento, cercando di elaborare rapidamente possibili scenari conseguenti; Kylo si trattenne dal roteare gli occhi: non doveva funzionare così, doveva lasciarsi dietro ogni controllo se voleva che l’esperienza avesse l’esito desiderato. Improvvisò ed invece di gettarsi su quelle labbra sottili scartò all’ultimo e gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia, quasi affettuoso.

Il Generale sgranò gli occhi, il nervosismo superato dall’irritazione, e stava già per riprenderlo aspramente ricordandogli che non era affatto una donzelletta od un delicato fiorellino e che poteva anche decidersi ad agire sul serio, quando ogni possibilità di parlare fu stroncata da una bocca sopra la sua. Effettivamente ora Ren stava facendo sul serio e tutta la confusione che aveva cercato di domare nei giorni precedenti tornò a farsi sentire; una parte del suo cervello gli suggeriva di ritirarsi finché era ancora in tempo, l’errore non era ancora irreparabile e, d’altronde, perché cambiare una situazione che era durata per più di trent’anni e che aveva dato ugualmente ottimi frutti? L’altra parte non adottava altrettanto raffinati strumenti retorici, ma si limitava a comunicargli ciò che aveva sempre voluto ignorare, tipo quanto fosse piacevole il movimento congiunto delle labbra tra due persone – e se era piacevole con un personaggio insopportabile come Ren, poteva immaginare come sarebbe stato con una persona affidabile e rispettosa. Come Phasma o, boh, uno qualsiasi dei suoi ufficiali. Peccato che, per quanto si sforzasse, nessuno di quei volti riusciva a sostituire quello di Ren.

Si separarono e Hux contemplò effettivamente l’opportunità della fuga, ma ogni risoluzione venne frantumata dallo sguardo che gli lanciò il Cavaliere.

< Non siamo qui per prenderci in giro, Hux. Perché funzioni devi volerlo, per cui, adesso, se non sei convinto di quello che stai per fare, quella è la porta. Ma deciditi ora ed una volta per tutte.>

Sarebbe stato tentato dal rispondergli per le rime e ricordargli che, nonostante l’assurda situazione, restava ancora il Generale del Primo Ordine e non uno scolaretto da sgridare; si bloccò: era stanco anche lui di quella farsa, di quei titoli che gli pesavano addosso, di responsabilità ed aspettative. Era per quello che era lì, per perdersi nell’oblio e dimenticare per una manciata di santissimi minuti chi fosse. Annuì, deciso, e prima che Ren potesse aggiungere altro prese l’iniziativa e, afferratolo per un braccio, gli fece cenno di andare verso il letto.

*

Sentiva la gola secca ed il cuore che gli martellava nelle tempie; si concesse del tempo per ammirare lo spettacolo che aveva di fronte a sé, quel corpo che si era limitato ad osservare dietro la codardia di una telecamera e che aveva sognato di poter toccare, per accostare alla vista il brivido del tatto. Se il carattere di Ren non era stato rigidamente disciplinato, il suo corpo di certo aveva subito ben altro trattamento. Cercò di memorizzare ogni singolo muscolo e tendine in evidenza mentre procedeva a liberarsi degli ultimi vestiti che indossava – un modo anche per non pensare a quanto poco fosse tonico il suo fisico, provato da anni di burocrazia e vita quasi sedentaria, nonostante gli allenamenti settimanali che si costringeva a svolgere. Una volta nudo a sua volta, esitò, incerto sul da farsi. Ren lo osservava con un’espressione di curiosità e desiderio: non doveva essere così immediato neanche per lui – ragionò Hux – quindi non c’era motivo per sentirsi in ansia. Non c’erano procedure e calcoli da seguire, solo il suo istinto. Arrivati a questo punto, tanto valeva buttarsi.

Se due settimane prima gli avessero detto che si sarebbe trovato a cavalcioni dell’apprendista del Leader Supremo, adagiato sul letto in una delle sue tipiche pose drammatiche, e che avrebbe trovato piacevoli i suoni che emetteva mentre gli mordeva il collo e il torso all’altezza delle costole, Hux avrebbe probabilmente ordinato l’esecuzione immediata del temerario narratore. O forse avrebbe gustato una vendetta più personale, espellendolo direttamente da uno dei bocchettoni di scarico dei rifiuti, direttamente nello spazio. Nessuno aveva avuto l’ardire, ma il tempo avrebbe dimostrato che erano nel giusto. Ogni possibilità di autocontrollo si sgretolò completamente quando osò mordere l’osso del bacino e Ren, inarcandosi, si lasciò sfuggire un suono che Hux non sapeva neanche come identificare, ma che gli fece affluire il sangue al basso ventre. Stava diventando più audace e Ren approfittò di quest’impennata di autostima per partecipare attivamente, attaccando a sua volta il collo, lasciando segni ed impronte che spiccavano incredibilmente sul pallore del Generale.

Hux non era completamente conscio di quanto stava accadendo, ma di certo partecipava con entusiasmo; la lucidità aveva lasciato spazio ad una marea di sensazioni, tutte nuove ed intense, e si sentiva la testa leggera, come se, di nuovo, fosse diventato improvvisamente invincibile. E non era ancora niente.Non si domandò perché Kylo Ren possedesse del lubrificante – in condizioni normali sarebbe stato un dettaglio davvero inquietante – né da dove fosse materialmente spuntato; sentiva che gli stava parlando, un insieme di suoni senza senso mormorati al suo orecchio, ma era troppo concentrato sul calore dei loro petti l’uno contro l’altro, sul respiro frenetico del Cavaliere, sull’improvvisa sensazione di freddo quando un dito cosparso di lubrificante accarezzò quasi per scherzo delle zone estremamente private del suo corpo. Il gelo sparì in fretta, sostituito da un calore allucinante e dal desiderio di non fermarsi per alcuna ragione: voleva essere lì in quel momento, ci era arrivato con i suoi soli sforzi e l’adrenalina gli scorreva talmente forte nelle vene che gli sembrava di non essere mai stato vivo prima di quel momento.

Non sapeva quanto fosse passato, se un battito o un secolo (gli sembrava di essere lì da sempre, di non avere memorie al di fuori di quella stanza, del bianco delle lenzuola, delle labbra rosse di Kylo, dei respiri pesanti che dettavano un ritmo costante, naturale). Di sicuro del tempo era passato, perché le dita che si muovevano dentro di lui erano aumentate, ma non erano ancora abbastanza. Si riaggiustò attorno ai fianchi dell’altro e gli afferrò il membro, portandolo verso la propria apertura, il fiato trattenuto senza saperlo nei polmoni, le pupille dilatate. Fosse morto in quel preciso istante, sarebbe morto appena nato, ma felice.

Doveva essere un esperimento – per quanto il termine non fosse dei più felici. Un test, una prova, quasi un passatempo, si era detto. Non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi trascinare così tanto, ma il vortice di emozioni che spiravano fuori dal Generale era così forte da fargli male. Hux era bello. Kylo non riusciva a non pensarlo mentre, con la bocca socchiusa, lo osservava calarsi su di lui, accoglierlo ed improvvisamente la sua percezione del mondo era fissa sul movimento costante contro il suo membro e sul volto scarlatto dell’uomo, gli occhi che brillavano di un fuoco sconosciuto e tutto era fottutamente perfetto.

C’era un ronzio di fondo nella sua testa e s’immaginò Snoke che gli ordinava di riprendere il controllo, perché quelle non erano emozioni che l’avrebbero rafforzato, la rabbia aumentava il suo potere, non quel liquido piacevole che gli annebbiava i sensi e gli portava alla bocca parole sciocche. Ma la sua voce non s’interrompeva, continuando una cantilena di sconnessi suoni, privi di forma, ma densi di significato. Avrebbe avuto paura di essere in qualche modo ingannato, di mostrarsi debole di fronte al Generale e offrirgli il fianco per un colpo letale, ma ogni apprensione spariva nell’intrecciarsi delle loro emozioni, così simili da legarsi e fortificarsi l’una con l’altra; non c’era secondo fine in nessuno dei due, né attenta circospezione né desiderio di far male, in nessun caso. C’era solo un movimento coordinato che sembrava essere iscritto nel loro dna, un ribollire di sangue ed un’euforia incontrollabile, indomabile.

Non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Pur nello sforzo, pur in quello che doveva essere il momento di massima vulnerabilità, era quasi regale: se lo immaginava assiso in trono, gli occhi luminosi intenti a scrutare la vastità del suo impero, l’orrida smorfia di disprezzo trasformata – com’era in quel momento – in pura e semplice soddisfazione, consapevolezza di aver conquistato ogni singolo lembo di ciò che possedeva con le sue mani, per suo desiderio e profitto. Non più uno strumento, ma un vero e proprio capo. Sentì il suo respiro accelerare, i movimenti farsi più frenetici mentre si inarcava all’indietro puntellandosi sulle cosce dell’altro, il collo esposto in uno scarto del capo. Come se il giogo fosse lo stesso per entrambi e la loro sinergia coordinata accuratamente, si liberarono assieme, Kylo aggrappandosi alle lenzuola come se dovesse scivolare via dal mondo senza alcun appiglio, Hux emettendo un suono che non credeva di saper produrre.

Il Generale tornò in sé gradualmente, seguendo il battito ormai stabile che proveniva dal petto su cui era steso; si ricordò in maniera vaga di una serie di contrattempi mondani a cui avrebbe dovuto attendere: un incontro con Phasma in tarda mattinata, una serie di documenti ufficiali da revisionare e firmare. Un confronto con Ren per capire cosa diamine era successo e, soprattutto, come agire da quel momento in poi. Bé, la discussione con il Cavaliere poteva essere affrontata subito, visto che si trovava proprio sotto di lui. Chiuse gli occhi, concedendosi altri cinque minuti di tranquillità. Il corpo di Ren era caldo, il respiro calmo e cullante e, tutto sommato, qualsiasi cosa fosse successa la sera prima, era convinto non fosse niente di irreparabile. Anzi. Pensò alla visione che aveva avuto – forse era stato un sogno, forse un’allucinazione all’apice del piacere: se stesso, seduto su quello che sembrava a tutti gli effetti un trono, una galassia di fronte a sé e la consapevolezza che tutto quello gli apparteneva e se l’era guadagnato con i suoi sforzi. Una persona di potere, una persona che valeva. Sorrise, stupito dal corso dei propri pensieri: si sorprese a pensare che Kylo Ren non avrebbe sfigurato al suo fianco.


End file.
